


Время отступиться (The time to let go)

by Sulamen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Snarky Peter, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Питер в жизни так ни о чём не жалел, как пожалел о том, что когда-то укусил Скотта МакКолла, потому что, ребята, Дисней всё напутал.Феи – сволочи.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The time to let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675960) by [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk). 



> Переведено на [TW-NY-Календарь 2017](http://teen-wolf-pack.diary.ru/?tag=5467000)

                Проклятая тварь смеётся.  
                Ну, Питеру кажется, что он (она? они? оно?) именно смеётся. С одной стороны, черты лица темнокожего существа вполне человеческие, так что он предполагает, что кошмарно распахнутый рот, демонстрирующий слишком много слишком острых зубов, на самом деле означает улыбку. С другой стороны, звук, который из него исходит, разом пронзительный и глубокий плюс весь промежуточный диапазон, это будто несколько голосов одновременно произносят в точности, в унисон одни и те же слова. Возможные последствия происходящего Питера ничуть не радуют.  
                (Народ, Дисней, кстати, совершенно неправ.)  
                И вот с этим вот Скотт пытается разговаривать.  
                Питер мало о чём жалеет в своей жизни, но если уж _жалеет_ , то это бывает по-настоящему сильно, глубоко и очень мучительно. Просчёт, который он допустил в случае с Пейдж, отказ от собственных опасений и подозрений по поводу тогдашнего настораживающего поведения Дерека и как он позволил Талии заступиться за него, хотя это именно она отдала ему позицию инфорсера – вот самые последние великолепные примеры. Укус Скотта МакКолла быстро стремится занять лидирующую строчку этого списка.  
                – Так не должно было быть, – вопит Скотт с искренним возмущением.  
                Помимо прочего, прямо сейчас он сожалеет о том, что вообще воскрес.  
                Зачем? _Зачем?_ Зачем он решил вернуться? Ах, да, Джерард. И его чёртовы инстинкты самосохранения, Питер же никогда не умел вовремя отступиться. Ну почему же он не отошёл в сторону? Ведь отказ от этой мысли и созерцание их расстроенных лиц того не стоит. Он давным-давно должен был свалить в голубые дали... особенно учитывая улавливаемые им в последнее время шепотки насчёт отправить его в Дом Эха.  
                Существо поднимает руку, насмешливо поглаживая лисьи уши малыша, и Питер мгновенно напрягается, как готовая распрямиться сжатая пружина. Вокруг раздаётся всеобщий протестующий крик, и Питеру хочется фыркнуть, потому что волнуй эту тварь чьи-то протесты, они бы все не оказались в подобной ситуации.  
                – Можете успокоиться, – говорит оно, что посылает толпу мурашек по спине Питера, и, ну уж извините его, но рекомендуемого не происходит. – Я не собираюсь причинять ему вреда. – Опять же, извините, если Питер не верит... _Как можно быть таким тупым?_ Почему этот тупой, тупой, тупой мальчишка верит этим словам? Даже его не особо умный племянник не позволяет себе расслабиться! Шериф и Ардженты (оба, отец и всё ещё выздоравливающая дочь) всё также целятся стволами в это существо! Питер не знает, о чём думает остальная часть стаи, но готов ручаться головой, что они ни за что не станут верить этой штуке, чёрт побери. – Но я думаю, что мы могли бы сыграть в небольшую игру.  
                Когда фея так говорит, стоит повнимательнее прислушаться.  
                Когда фея так говорит, при том улыбаясь острыми акулье-пираньими зубами, стоит испугаться.  
                Когда фея так говорит, при том улыбаясь острыми акулье-пираньими зубами, а между этими вышеупомянутыми зубами проскальзывают два змеиных языка, стоит написать завещание.  
                – В какую именно игру?  
                О, да ради же...  
                – Значит, вы хотите поиграть, хорошо, – говорит оно, и Питеру хочется побиться головой о ближайшую плоскую поверхность. – Всё очень просто, вообще-то. Я отпускаю тыковку, а он должен выбрать, кому он доверяет больше всего. Кого он выберет, тот выиграет особую награду, а другие проиграют. Если он не выберет никого – проиграют все.  
                – Я думал, что он ничего не помнит? – Конечно, сосредоточься на важных вещах, Скотт, думает Питер, совершенно не важно узнать, что это за особая награда такая... а ещё важнее, что за наказание ждёт проигравших. – Где тут справедливость?  
                – Он не помнит, – кивает эта штука, снова поглаживая уши. Детёныш ворчит и хлопает по руке, как раздражённый кем-то котёнок. У всех перехватывает дыхание, но эта штука лишь смеётся. – Но я не нарушаю справедливости, воспоминания там, в глубине души, так что он инстинктивно станет выбирать того, кому доверяет больше всех... а может, не выберет никого. Так вас всех устроит? – издевательски спрашивает оно.  
                Повисает многозначительная пауза и эта штука хохочет. После ногицунэ и чуть не случившейся смерти Арджентова ребёнка, Стайлз отдалился ото всех. Вышло ли так потому, что они действительно хотели оставить его в покое (или они просто так оправдывались, по весьма недоброму мнению Питера) или потому, что они хотели оставить его в стороне, но в последние несколько недель никого из них рядом с ним не было. Питер, пребывая в привычном репертуаре упорного ублюдка, присматривал за ним от скуки, просто ради удовольствия с ним попрепираться, но...  
                – Мы будем играть, – говорит Скотт.  
                Питер жалеет, он очень сильно жалеет. Чёртовы правила двора фей, утверждающие, что говорить может только альфа или избранный представитель альфы. Собственному мозгу Скотта сейчас где-то лет семь и у него забавные лисьи уши, когти, зубы и хвост.  
                – Прекрасно!  
                Вот прямо сейчас Питер ненавидит Дитона с жаром тысячи пылающих солнц. Чёрт его дёрнул предложить заключить сделку с феей, чтобы вылечить Стайлза и тем самым избавить его от нанесённого ногицунэ вреда. Не будь Питер столь оторван от стаи... Услышь он об этом заранее, он бы...  
                – Подождите! Вы не назвали правила! Нам можно его звать? Что за награда?  
                Штука опускает Стайлза, придерживает его, а потом обращает свои блестящие тёмные глаза к Скотту и улыбается.  
                – Ох, моя вина, – отступая, недобро напевает оно. – Кого бы он ни выбрал, тот сохранит свою жизнь, а все остальные, что ж. И если он никого не выберет, все умрут, а эта очаровательная тыковка станет зверушкой двора, – заканчивает оно, в то время как поляну наводняют охранники-феи.  
                Подстава. Полная подстава. Питер собирается найти способ преследовать Алана Дитона до его ранней могилы за это, потому что когда он думал о голубой дали, _не то_ он имел в виду. Он игнорирует недоверчивые крики и ищет лазейки к отступлению, ведь когда Стайлз неизбежно выберет своего отца, может быть, ему удастся в суматохе ускользнуть...  
                Маленькие ручки треплют его за ногу, и он смотрит вниз, с удивлением обнаруживая устремлённые на него полные надежды глаза детёныша. Стайлз тянется, желая, чтобы его подняли, и Питер уступает, хотя его всего потряхивает от того, что он увернулся от пули, если можно так сказать. Совсем рядом раздаются крики и гневные голоса, но он не особо их слышит за звоном в ушах.  
                (Он выживет.)  
                Потом Стайлз в его руках внезапно вздрагивает, и, заглянув в его глаза, он понимает, что мальчик только что всё вспомнил. От начавшей концентрироваться в Стайлзе энергии волосы Питера встают дыбом, а когда и с феями происходит то же самое, он просто знает, что всё это так просто не кончится.  
                (А может и нет.)  
                Не находись он чётко в центре всего этого, Питер сказал бы, что красочный взрыв был великолепен.  
                (На мгновение он задаётся вопросом, какой была бы его жизнь, не случись пожара.)

* * *

                Питер просыпается с криком, а потом начинает задыхаться. В воздухе яд, и он не понимает, где находится. Закашляв, он падает с постели, лёгкие кошмарно горят. Он заставляет себя подняться, ринуться к ближайшему окну и попытаться его открыть, только чтобы дерево обожгло ему руки. До его слуха доносится потрескивание огня. Словно вспышка молнии, его накрывает воспоминаниями, и всё его тело передёргивается в знак протеста, в ужасе отрицания.  
                _Этого не может быть._  
Неужели это конкретно его, очень личный ад? Что бы он ни сделал в своей жизни, включая убийство Лоры, это не основание для подобной кары. Он не заслуживает того, чтобы снова пережить эту ночь. _Не заслуживает._ Питер не хороший человек, но такого он не заслуживает.  
                _Он не заслуживает._  
_Он не будет._  
Он не доставит им удовольствия видеть его борьбу, отчаяние, боль и провал. На этот раз он примет происходящее, даже если только чтобы воспротивиться ублюдкам и не доставить им удовольствия, делая то, чего они от него хотят. Судя по времени, отражающемуся на часах у него на столе, пройдёт ещё минимум два часа, прежде чем всё рухнет в ад (как иронично), и Питер собирается спокойно, мирно этого дождаться. Он закрывает глаза.  
                Должно быть, он задремал (вероятно, влияние аконита в воздухе), потому что следующее, что он сознаёт, это ребёнок, извергающий проклятия у него под боком и пытающийся его растормошить.  
                Ребенок с лисьими ушами, когтями, зубами и хвостом. Стайлз. Он вздрагивает, стряхивая последние остатки вялости. Что бы Стайлз ни нарисовал у него на руке, это помогает прочистить ещё и его голову.  
                – ПИТЕР! Клянусь Богом, ты ублюдок! Давай, просыпайся! Рябины больше нет, но с огнём я ничего сделать не смогу! Ты должен помочь мне их вытащить!  
                Это не ад или сон.  
                Он поднимается, при этом одновременно потянув за собой детёныша, и начинает метаться, пытаясь найти и разбудить остальных членов семьи. Он знает, что Стайлз не подчинится, если сказать ему подождать снаружи, так что он даже не пытается.  
                Дерек и Лора появляются именно тогда, когда он вытаскивает из дома последнего. Дерек кричит, и Питеру не нужно особо задумываться, чтобы понять, почему. Кейт Арджент, пришпиленная к первому же дереву во дворе, издаёт влажные булькающие звуки, давясь собственной кровью. Питер не может найти в себе жалости к своему племяннику, и если это делает его плохим человеком, что ж, скажите ему чего-то, чего он ещё не знает.  
                Он падает на землю, ноги начинают дрожать. Он чуть не отступился. Он снова чуть не потерял всё, даже не попытавшись за это побороться. Он слышит детский плач, но не в силах разобраться со всем прямо сейчас, не тогда, когда он не способен даже нормально дышать.  
                – Дыши, – говорит Стайлз, забираясь к нему на колени. Руки Питера крепко обхватывают его, прежде чем он хотя бы успевает об этом задуматься. – Дыши, Питер. Давай, слушай моё сердце.  
                И Питер так и делает, уткнувшись головой в сгиб шеи Стайлза. Талия говорит что-то, но это его не волнует. Кейт испускает очередное бульканье, и Дерек сильнее заходится криком, Лора пытается утешить его, но этот звук – музыка для его ушей, помогает его сердцу успокоиться.

* * *

                Уничтожение Арджентов – бальзам на душу Питера. Не будь он настолько не в себе (являясь омегой или почти омегой), когда пришёл за ними в первый раз, он выбрал бы именно такой путь к мести. Зачем убивать их, если можно заставить их страдать многие годы? Или, как в случае Джерарда, Кейт и их охотников, заставить их страдать две недели тюремного заключения, допроса и бессилия, после чего их же матриарх была вынуждена казнить их за их преступления. Кейт принесла наибольшее удовлетворение, поскольку прежде, чем быть осуждённой на смерть, она две недели страдала на минимальных обезболивающих.  
                – Псих, – закатывает глаза Стайлз, возвращаясь к своей домашней работе, скучной, по его мнению. Даже уши у него раздражённо подрагиваются, и кровожадность на лице Питера сменяется любовью и весельем.  
                – Чья бы корова мычала, – тянет Питер, вспомнив, что Стайлз сделал с Домом Эха, и детёныш фыркает, но не сопротивляется, когда мужчина тянет его к себе на колени, тщательно его обнюхивая.  
                Лора очень точно выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы без стука войти в его кабинет. Она морщит нос на такое зрелище, но весьма мудро держит рот на замке. Что ж, значит, она не совсем дура, поздравления Талии. Но, опять же, даже шериф уже ничего не говорит, после того, как в один прекрасный день Стайлз оттащил его в сторонку. Он, наверное, никогда не узнает, что именно Стайлз сказал в тот день своему отцу, потому что он каким-то образом сделал комнату звуконепроницаемой, но что бы он ни сказал, это сработало, потому что человек больше никогда ничего об этом не говорил.  
                (Стайлз его якорь, его стая прежде стаи. Он больше никому никогда не позволит ничего у себя забрать без боя.)  
                – Дерек хочет с тобой поговорить, – произносит Лора.  
                – Ммхм, – отвечает он, вскидывая бровь. – И почему же тогда его здесь нет?  
                – Пожалуйста, дядя Питер?  
                Дерек теперь будет целый год ходить на терапию. Не так давно он снова начал разговаривать, а его тело уже не такое тощее. Жестокая часть Питера хочет, чтобы за свою глупость и последующее предательство он страдал столько же лет, сколько страдал Питер. И чтобы Лора тоже, честно говоря, даже если единственный способ, которым он сейчас может причинить ей боль, это не помогать Дереку. Другая его часть помнит, что в изначальном варианте Дерек страдал многие годы и что он убил Лору за её прегрешения. К тому же, в этом времени они всё-таки ничего подобного не сделали. Он вздыхает, и Стайлз трётся подбородком о его плечо.  
                – Ты не должна вмешиваться, Лора. – Она поджимает губы, явно пытаясь сдержать тираду о том, что Дерек всего лишь ребёнок, и о многом, что он уже раньше слышал, так что он продолжает, прежде чем ей удаётся вставить хоть слово: – Когда у него сеанс терапии? – У неё распахивается рот. – Ну?  
                Они до сих пор не решили, что делать с Неметоном или альфа-стаей, и они не очень понимают, как вообще получилось переместиться во времени. Стайлз почти не сомневается, что это стало результатом сочетания его защитной магии, сил фей и желания Питера увидеть, что было бы, если бы пожара так и не случилось, но самого Питера вопрос «как» не особо заботит, если только эти феи не вернутся, чтобы закончить то, что начали. У Питера есть всё, чего он хочет и что ему необходимо, думает он, рассеянно потираясь щекой о до крайности мягкие волосы Стайлза, так что, возможно, самое время отступиться.


End file.
